Seika ¿Que te pasa?
by love of angel
Summary: Miedo, enorme sentimiento que te puede cambiar el mundo. Oscuridad, para que lo acompañes en tu camino sin fin. Un hermano perdido, una amiga sin remedio ¿Que mas que la locura te espera?.
1. Default Chapter

**_Sain seiya no es mio._**

* * *

**_Seika ¿Qué pasa?_**

_Como he podido ¿dejarte?_

_**¿Qué tan bajo puede caer el ser humano?**, __una simple pregunta para estar horas y horas respondiéndola pero, no tengo una respuesta. Nada más que, unas simples palabras que reunidas dentro de mi cabeza, son validas para elaborar, juntas con imágenes seguidas de repetitivas formas sale, una respuesta._

_Uno **normalmente** piensa que: Solo fue una piedra en el camino, el cual uno tiene que recorrer el suyo propio y no el de los demás. Aquella piedra que te hace caer resbalar, sinceramente una molestia. Pero uno se levanta y sin darse cuenta, uno vuelve a resbalar y caerse de nuevo, pero ahora no con la pequeña piedra sino con la grande, la que duele esa caída y tortura levantarse._

_Pero hoy no me he caído con una insignificante piedra, ni con la mediana, ni con la grande, sino con un profundo agujero, por el cual quiero revelar para que todos se den cuenta, me he sucumbido por lágrimas sollozos, penas y recuerdos…_

_He vuelto a mirar para atrás y lo único que encuentro son tus recuerdos, lo único que busco son tus palabras. TÚ tus imagines y tus dichas tu sonrisa dulce y cariñosa que solo me dedicabas y que a nadie le dirigías. Esa calidez que me hacia sentir humana._

_Por en cambio, este agujero hondo, oscuro, frío. Cuando la realidad se nos da de pronto y sin alguna razón nos no gusta estar en este olvido, sentirnos en esta depresión que consumirme hasta ahogarme y salir a flote sin vida._

_Paso tras paso que doy, no salgo de este tormento, no salgo de su frío y oscuridad. Este helado ambiente que no me a gustado nunca ni menos ahora me a agrada… ni cuando tu estabas._

_Camino a tientas ante tus memorias¿que más sin no son para apenarme! _

_-Me PUDISTE HABER DADO RAZÓNES para…- **?para?** Porque para si ya lo hiciste y no tiene remedio, como hay cosas en la vida que uno debe olvidar que pasan y duelen más, a lo mejor volverán pero ¿si no vuelven? una dicha enorme me colmaría pero no es así._

_Ahora no puedo más, justo hoy con los pensamientos que me quedan ¡Claro después de lo que hiciste! No me queda nada. _

_Nada, excepto este agujero oscuro frío sola y la nada…_

_Nada seria mejor forma de solucionar esto ¿solucionar que? Es lo que me pregunto. Esto ya esta echo y el repararlo es imposible y yo soy parte de este imposible y este es mi castigo._

_Bajare la cabeza cuantas veces me sea posible, llorare durante todo momento y recordare tus memorias y a ti. Estaré en esta pena enorme sin intercambiar las palabras con nadie, mi silencio pagara mi condena, derramare lágrimas, me ahogare en esta oscuridad extensa, profunda frialdad y soledad infinita._

_-MALDITA SEA MI VIDA, el sufrimiento y el dolor, quisiera que todo acabase-._

_A la mierda contigo y conmigo, asesina a cada movimiento y sensación que no quiero verte ni sentirte, no deseo verme ni sentir nada tuyo, que me mata._

_Ahora solo queda que gobierne mis pensamientos y tu sufrimiento, mi agonía._

_La vista se me opaca, inconscientemente llevo mis manos a mi boca, comienzo a llorar. Abrazo mis piernas, oculto mi rostro pego mi frente a mis rodillas veo todo oscuro. _

_Trato de olvidar lo que me paso **¿que paso?** Me cuestiono por si yo soy la culpable. Tú no viste, tú no debiste. Ni diste explicaciones, no me diste la razón._

_¿Por qué tengo que sufrir¿que es lo que ago tan mal¿por qué si yo tenía y tengo la razón¿por qué veo todo tan oscuro¿por qué rayos no estas aquí, conmigo si eso fue lo que pactamos por nuestros nombres el cual el tuyo es solo un recuerdo¿Por qué?_

_Muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y ninguna respuesta tampoco alguien que me responda._

_¿Por qué- sollozo olvidando mis problemas, me desahogo sobre mis rodillas las cuales ya estaban empapadas de saladas y agrias lágrimas._

_¡COMO PUDE DEJARTE- grite. Como pude dejarte fue lo que rescate de mis recuerdos, de ese mar de imágenes y sonidos que, sin rumbo fijo, fue lo último de mis pensamientos lo último que escuche._

_Caí rendida en los brazos del sueño que deseé __tanto esos momentos, la tranquilidad de sab__er que todo es irreal. _

-Como pude dejarte – se oyó el último grito de la joven, que ya hace dos días no dormía ni comía solo lloraba y murmuraba cosas. Los doctores de la sala de urgencias dijeron que la encontraron inconsciente y en la clínica se despertó de un fuerte grito de agonía.

-Se solícita a los doctores en la sala 220, la joven los necesita-anuncio una enfermera por el alto parlante-se necesita al doctor cortes en la sala de emergencias – dio el segundo mensaje.

Después se veía caminar a cuatro doctores. Todos jóvenes y sin preocupaciones más que las de sus pacientes, felices con su oficio y uno entre todos tenía familia. Ya venían hablando de varios temas, el que mas les pareció interesante fue en el que se quedaron. Sus novias y su esposa.

¿Y como estí pregunto uno tenía puesto su uniforme y tenia una pequeña estrellita amarilla en el borde del delantal blanco.

¿Quién, mi abuelita- todos rieron ante el comentario pero como todo pasa, las voces se calmaron y se produjo el silencio.

-no tú esposa-

-No la he visto últimamente pero creo que estará bien-.dijo Paulo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya, chicos estamos en el trabajo, no haciendo vida social. ¡Vasta de payasadas-hablo el mas serio del pequeño grupo

Diego opinaba casi nunca y cuando lo hacia era, normalmente, para retarlos o para defenderlos.

-Relájate- comento Paulo, el humorista del grupo, un chico de unos 24 años sin problemas, casado ya hace dos meses y totalmente relajado.

Todos hicieron gestos de desaprobación, sabían que Paulo después de casarse no pasaba mas que hablar de su esposa y lo bien que estaba su relación, pero cuando ella salió de viaje, no paraba de llamarla y se preocupaba a cada segundo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que pudieran llegar al cuarto que les indico una enfermera, asta ahora todo estaba tranquilo por los pasillos, ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta que llegaron ante la puerta correcta.

¿Qué haremos con la paciente del cuarto 220- Cuestiono el más joven al grupo. Pequeño, tranquilo sin muchos apuros, no le era de su agrado dar largas charlas como a sus compañeros pero a diferencia de ellos le agradaban los niños.

-Su estado estaba más normal en comparación con los otros dos jóvenes que venían con ella.- Le explico diego

- Dejemos que ella nos explique lo que le pasó-. Tras decir esto, el doctor abrió la puerta todos entraron y encontraron a una chica de cabellos naranjas con brillos castaño muy claros mimetizados con los naranjas. Parecía dormida, se sentía su tranquilidad y suavidad de sus sueños, lo malo era que estaba en el suelo y desabrigada con solo la bata que le entregaron en el hospital y pantuflas.

El doctor que abrió cerro la puerta al darse cuenta que estaba aun abierta.

¡vaya- exclamo Paúl, los demás se quedaron en silencio incomodo, el tomo con cuidado a la paciente y la dejo en su cama.

-Arturo¿Qué haces- pregunto Noha

-Solo leo su estado, y sus datos, más bien, los que pudieron averiguar. Se llama Seika y vive sola, habían unas maletas en la sala, se cree que eran de la joven que los acompañaba y que el chico solo estaba de visita. También se encontraron botellas del mejor licor.

-Eso es toda la…- intento decirles diego, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera y la madre de la joven.

* * *

continuara... 


	2. cap 1

**_

* * *

_**

Sain seiya no es mio.

* * *

**_Seika ¿Qué pasa?_**

_Como he podido ¿dejarte?_

_**¿Qué tan bajo puede caer el ser humano?**, __una simple pregunta para estar horas y horas respondiéndola pero, no tengo una respuesta. Nada más que, unas simples palabras que reunidas dentro de mi cabeza, son validas para elaborar, juntas con imágenes seguidas de repetitivas formas sale, una respuesta._

_Uno **normalmente** piensa que: Solo fue una piedra en el camino, el cual uno tiene que recorrer el suyo propio y no el de los demás. Aquella piedra que te hace caer resbalar, sinceramente una molestia. Pero uno se levanta y sin darse cuenta, uno vuelve a resbalar y caerse de nuevo, pero ahora no con la pequeña piedra sino con la grande, la que duele esa caída y tortura levantarse._

_Pero hoy no me he caído con una insignificante piedra, ni con la mediana, ni con la grande, sino con un profundo agujero, por el cual quiero revelar para que todos se den cuenta, me he sucumbido por lágrimas sollozos, penas y recuerdos…_

_He vuelto a mirar para atrás y lo único que encuentro son tus recuerdos, lo único que busco son tus palabras. TÚ tus imagines y tus dichas tu sonrisa dulce y cariñosa que solo me dedicabas y que a nadie le dirigías. Esa calidez que me hacia sentir humana._

_Por en cambio, este agujero hondo, oscuro, frío. Cuando la realidad se nos da de pronto y sin alguna razón nos no gusta estar en este olvido, sentirnos en esta depresión que consumirme hasta ahogarme y salir a flote sin vida._

_Paso tras paso que doy, no salgo de este tormento, no salgo de su frío y oscuridad. Este helado ambiente que no me a gustado nunca ni menos ahora me a agrada… ni cuando tu estabas._

_Camino a tientas ante tus memorias¿que más sin no son para apenarme! _

_-Me PUDISTE HABER DADO RAZÓNES para…- **¿para?** Porque para si ya lo hiciste y no tiene remedio, como hay cosas en la vida que uno debe olvidar que pasan y duelen más, a lo mejor volverán pero ¿si no vuelven? una dicha enorme me colmaría pero no es así._

_Ahora no puedo más, justo hoy con los pensamientos que me quedan ¡Claro después de lo que hiciste! No me queda nada. _

_Nada, excepto este agujero oscuro frío sola y la nada…_

_Nada seria mejor forma de solucionar esto ¿solucionar que? Es lo que me pregunto. Esto ya esta echo y el repararlo es imposible y yo soy parte de este imposible y este es mi castigo._

_Bajare la cabeza cuantas veces me sea posible, llorare durante todo momento y recordare tus memorias y a ti. Estaré en esta pena enorme sin intercambiar las palabras con nadie, mi silencio pagara mi condena, derramare lágrimas, me ahogare en esta oscuridad extensa, profunda frialdad y soledad infinita._

_-MALDITA SEA MI VIDA, el sufrimiento y el dolor, quisiera que todo acabase-._

_A la mierda contigo y conmigo, asesina a cada movimiento y sensación que no quiero verte ni sentirte, no deseo verme ni sentir nada tuyo, que me mata._

_Ahora solo queda que gobierne mis pensamientos y tu sufrimiento, mi agonía._

_La vista se me opaca, inconscientemente llevo mis manos a mi boca, comienzo a llorar. Abrazo mis piernas, oculto mi rostro pego mi frente a mis rodillas veo todo oscuro. _

_Trato de olvidar lo que me paso **¿que paso?** Me cuestiono por si yo soy la culpable. Tú no viste, tú no debiste. Ni diste explicaciones, no me diste la razón._

_¿Por qué tengo que sufrir¿que es lo que ago tan mal¿por qué si yo tenía y tengo la razón¿por qué veo todo tan oscuro¿por qué rayos no estas aquí, conmigo si eso fue lo que pactamos por nuestros nombres el cual el tuyo es solo un recuerdo¿Por qué?_

_Muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y ninguna respuesta tampoco alguien que me responda._

_¿Por qué- sollozo olvidando mis problemas, me desahogo sobre mis rodillas las cuales ya estaban empapadas de saladas y agrias lágrimas._

_¡COMO PUDE DEJARTE- grite. Como pude dejarte fue lo que rescate de mis recuerdos, de ese mar de imágenes y sonidos que, sin rumbo fijo, fue lo último de mis pensamientos lo último que escuche._

_Caí rendida en los brazos del sueño que deseé __tanto esos momentos, la tranquilidad de sab__er que todo es irreal. _

_¨¨.¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨¨_

-Como pude dejarte – se oyó el último grito de la joven, que ya hace dos días no dormía ni comía solo lloraba y murmuraba cosas. Los doctores de la sala de urgencias dijeron que la encontraron inconsciente y en la clínica se despertó de un fuerte grito de agonía.

-Se solícita a los doctores en la sala 220, la joven los necesita-anuncio una enfermera por el alto parlante-se necesita al doctor cortes en la sala de emergencias – dio el segundo mensaje.

Después se veía caminar a cuatro doctores. Todos jóvenes y sin preocupaciones más que las de sus pacientes, felices con su oficio y uno entre todos tenía familia. Ya venían hablando de varios temas, el que mas les pareció interesante fue en el que se quedaron. Sus novias y su esposa.

¿Y como est�-Pregunto uno tenía puesto su uniforme y tenía una pequeña estrellita amarilla en el borde del delantal blanco.

¿Quién, mi abuelita- todos rieron ante el comentario pero como todo pasa, las voces se calmaron y se produjo el silencio.

-no, tú esposa-

-No la he visto últimamente pero creo que estará bien-.dijo Paulo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya, chicos estamos en el trabajo, no haciendo vida social. ¡Vasta de payasadas-hablo el mas serio del pequeño grupo

Diego opinaba casi nunca y cuando lo hacia era, normalmente, para retarlos o para defenderlos.

-Relájate- comento Paulo, el humorista del grupo, un chico de unos 24 años sin problemas, casado ya hace dos meses y totalmente relajado.

Todos hicieron gestos de desaprobación, sabían que Paulo después de casarse no pasaba mas que hablar de su esposa y lo bien que estaba su relación, pero cuando ella salió de viaje, no paraba de llamarla y se preocupaba a cada segundo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que pudieran llegar al cuarto que les indico una enfermera, asta ahora todo estaba tranquilo por los pasillos, ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta que llegaron ante la puerta correcta.

¿Qué haremos con la paciente del cuarto 220- Cuestiono el más joven al grupo. Pequeño, tranquilo sin muchos apuros, no le era de su agrado dar largas charlas como a sus compañeros pero a diferencia de ellos le agradaban los niños.

-Su estado estaba más normal en comparación con los otros dos jóvenes que venían con ella.- Le explico diego

- Dejemos que ella nos explique lo que le pasó-. Tras decir esto, el doctor abrió la puerta todos entraron y encontraron a una chica de cabellos naranjas con brillos castaño muy claros mimetizados con los naranjas. Parecía dormida, se sentía su tranquilidad y suavidad de sus sueños, lo malo era que estaba en el suelo y desabrigada con solo la bata que le entregaron en el hospital y pantuflas.

El doctor que abrió cerro la puerta al darse cuenta que estaba aun abierta.

¡vaya- exclamo Paúl, los demás se quedaron en silencio incomodo, el tomo con cuidado a la paciente y la dejo en su cama.

-Arturo¿Qué haces- pregunto Noha

-Solo leo su estado, y sus datos, más bien, los que pudieron averiguar. Se llama Seika y vive sola, habían unas maletas en la sala, se cree que eran de la joven que los acompañaba y que el chico solo estaba de visita. También se encontraron botellas del mejor licor.

-Eso es toda la…- intento decirles diego, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera y la madre de la joven.

_¨¨.¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:_

Pasaron barias horas y los doctores esperaron a que ella se recuperase, mientras seika estaba en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**

* * *

Continuara...**

**Quiero agradecerle a Helena por leer este fan fic primero y darme animos para publicarlo. -**


End file.
